


circuits and coffee on fairy-light nights

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ichigo is once again a PhD student, Kisuke and the internet, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Vaguely Future Fic, and it’s probably bc of my friend lol, not beta read we die like men, phone fic, please brush your teeth responsibly after reading this fic, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: A night in, Kisuke with his newest invention in-progress and Ichigo with his own paper to write.UraIchi Week 2020: Day 5 Domesticity | A Moment of Peace | Touch
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	circuits and coffee on fairy-light nights

**Author's Note:**

> Legit the only goal here was to make a fic that I felt like you could burrow under and roll around in like I like to do with my pile of blankets, and also me projecting heavily (look, all I want out of any kind of romantic relationship is trust, communication, and someone to lie on/be lied on by and play with their hair and/or hands)
> 
> Idk if it was achieved, but have some fluff to make up for the world these days.

* * *

“Here’s more paper, and some coffee,” Ichigo says, placing the stack of paper near Kisuke’s elbow and the mug in his left hand, which Kisuke had extended palm up when he felt Ichigo enter the room.

“Mm, thanks,” Kisuke replies, off-hand and distractedly taking a sip before downing the entire mug.Ichigo’s coffee was always the best for some reason — Kisuke was of the opinion it was because he put a bit of vanilla and cinnamon in it, but he’d tried every combination one day when he was bored.Yet the results he obtained didn’t match what he drank when Ichigo was around.

Kisuke resettles himself and continues working on his current project.If he just managed to get these two parts in alignment and balanced, then everything would fit together.Reiatsu circuitry was something he’d recently gotten interested in, considering the rise of the internet and increasing complexity of various human devices.

(“Hey, Getaboushi, do you have wifi?”

“In this shop?Kurosaki-kun, who do you take me for?This is an authentic, old fashioned candy store and the only new-fangled devices that work here are cellphones, those evil creations.”

“Really acting your age there, Getaboushi.”

“Kurosaki-kun, I’m  hurt .”

With a completely unnecessary eye-roll at the dramatics, Kurosaki-kun retorted, “And you don’t look a day over 25 if you shave and ditch the hat.”

Kisuke had not been quite what to make of the fact that Kurosaki-kun was looking at him, then.Some days he still wasn’t sure what to do with that information.)

But that had lead to computers and wifi and a better reiatsu network and the current project: compatibility between mortal internet and Kisuke’s own inventions.Specifically, how to connect the two without playing all kinds of havoc with mortal internet companies and the internet itself.Kisuke was quite aware that any door could be opened by someone if they were clever enough, and that things, once found, were easily made use of by others.

Kisuke was really trying to let go of his lingering grudge against Aizen, he really was.In theory.

Sadly, Kisuke was beginning to conclude that if the Shinigami wanted full internet access (which for some reason made Ichigo attempt to blanch and cackle at the same time), he would likely have to become an internet company, if only on paper.

In theory, Ichigo and his siblings and friends and any of those currently in Karakura with the knowledge and inclination could use both the internet and the reiatsu equivalent, could do so, with Kisuke scrambling things behind the scenes.It’s a bit much though, to open it to every single Shinigami, let alone trying to deal with the various reishi waves that can impact the signal between the human world and Soul Society.Kisuke can make it work, but it’s taking him a bit longer than he likes.

And this is not the state of mind he needs to get this thing to work.

“Are you coming to the talk tomorrow?” Ichigo asks, hearing Kisuke’s sigh.

“Hm?” Which talk was tomorrow, the one about Teds or the one about Solar energy, or that one about Greek harp music?

“There’s one about the rise of the internet and big businesses impact on data and privacy in the modern age.Might give you a few ideas, especially since I think you’re using more of Jstor and various other sites than I am at the moment.”Ichigo gestures to the pile of books surrounding him on the floor.

“That might help,” Kisuke agrees wryly.It’s late enough and he’s frustrated enough that it’s not a particularly bitter feeling.It sometimes is, when he’s doing something for a reason (and he carefully doesn’t think of the  hyōgoku or anything that happened afterwards, no matter how proud he is of the results), but this is a personal challenge project.As much as he’s doing it for Ichigo, and some other people who benefit, it’s because he  can do this, and it’s application and the appreciation he’ll receive (from Ichigo if no one else, although Ichigo’s siblings would probably make their own thanks known as well, somehow) makes his eventual success sweeter than any number of the things he’d made in Soul Society.Except maybe the doll to train for  bankai , but that’s an even level of accomplishment and a little bit different sense of success.

Ichigo shifts before wandering over and flopping on the ground by Kisuke, propping his head on his thigh.He grabs Kisuke’s hand, playing with his fingers and says, “Come to the talk tomorrow.We can celebrate our anniversary with you driving the guest lecturer nuts with questions and possibilities, and continue scandalizing all the people in my program who still think I’m single.”

Kisuke raises an eyebrow, clearly visible since he’d put his aside, the better to take his fingers through his hair while he was thinking.

“I thought everyone in your program knew, at this point.”

Ichigo sighs, “They did, and then I was dumb and thought getting a PhD was a good idea, and for some reason a lot of the people still don’t believe me when I say we’re dating.”

“What,” Kisuke gasps in mock outrage, “are we not sappy enough?”Not according to Jinta and Kurosaki-chan, she of the deadly soccer balls, but Kisuke is pretty sure both of them find the idea of any adult vaguely related to them dating anyone as sappy and gross.

“‘There’s not enough pictures,’” Ichigo quotes.

“Pictures are a relationship requirement now?”

“I guess?” Ichigo continues his study of Kisuke’s hand.“You’re talking to the guy who spent most of high school not actually paying any attention to much of the high school culture or dating scene.”

“So I should be asking Inoue-chan instead, then?” Kisuke teases.

“Only if you wanna know her speculations on dating in the Andromeda Galaxy.Ask Mizuiro if you really want to know.”

“Hmmm, that could be an interesting conversation.”

Ichigo drops Kisuke’s hand on his face and groans, “Oh my god, why did I even suggest that.Alright, I’ve been up too long, which means you’ve  definitely been up too long.You good to stop?”

“Yes,” he says, looking down at Ichigo’s face, still covered by his own hand, and it comes out disgustingly fond.And Kisuke...Kisuke can’t help it — Kisuke loves this, loves that this ridiculous man is still here, despite everything, and with him.

Ichigo smiles, and kisses the palm of his hand, one eye peeking between Kisuke’s own fingers.

Tomorrow Kisuke will work on something else in the morning — maybe he’ll experiment with candy, because some of those things in that Harry Potter series sound entertaining, like jumping chocolate frogs, and then he’ll join Ichigo at his university and attend the lecture and ask questions and maybe (definitely) be inspired by something and it’ll be a good and productive day, and a great anniversary, with some chocolate he’s been hiding from Ichigo and tickets to for a production of  A Midsummer Night’s Dream  a few weeks before Ichigo’s birthday.

But right now, cradling Ichigo’s face in his hand and planning on bridal carrying his partner to bed (he makes the most hilarious face of consternation, exasperation, and love), he’ll focus on the present.

* * *

That’s a wrap!   
(Honestly, though, how does the high school dating scene work? How does the college dating scene work??? How do dating scenes exist??????)

also, please imagine Kisuke and Mizuiro teaming up for some reason. Just. Imagine it.

Kudos and comments welcome!

~Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> Getting wifi in Japan is a pain in the butt — like, takes a month kind of pain. And I’m technically in a city, albeit the suburbs/farm bits. It’s also less ubiquitous than you’d think (or at least than I thought).


End file.
